Fate Unlimited Destinies
by MichaelXClaire1996
Summary: Fate/Stay Night X Fate/Prototype X Fate/Apocrypha. While trying to rescue Saber, Rin gets pulled into a different world and completely different war. The only way home is to participate in the Greater Grail War. However, this war isn't like the rest with more servants and masters and something even darker that's determined to destroy them all. Prototype SaberXRin. Male King Arthur!
1. Prolouge

_**PROLOUGE**_

 _Rin glared at the black cloaked figure in front of her; this was the worse case possible scenerio that she could have ever faced; she never thought that Archer would betray her and join forces with Caster, or that Saber's contract with Shirou would be nullified by Caster's magic. Right now, things looked extremely bad for the two of them; with Saber caged in a magic circle and having to face_ both _Caster and her master, winning seemed almost impossible._

 _"Rin..." Shirou whispered quietly to her, barely taking his eyes off the servant and master in front of them. "Here's the plan, I'll distract Caster and Souichirou, you get Saber."_

 _Rin glared irritably at the red haired boy at her side, "What kind of plan is that?! How do you possibly plan on taking them both on yourself?"_

 _"Do you see any other option?" Shirou snapped back, already starting to form blades in his hands. "This is the only way."_

 _She hated to admit it, but at the moment she had no other plan, Shirou's plan was the only thing that they had; no matter how much she didn't like it. "On the count of three?"_

 _Shirou nodded wordlessly, beginning the count down. "One... two... THREE!" On three the both sprinted forwards, Shirou heading towards Souichirou as Rin made her way towards the magic circle holding Saber._

 _Of course, no plan that they made was ever that easy, Shirou only got Souichirou to attack him while Rin had to deal with Caster, dodging the burst of energy that the cloaked woman threw at her, all the while laughing at how hopeless Rin's attempts where._

 _I hate this. Rin thought as she pulled some gems out and throwing them at Caster; which somehow, by luck if nothing else hit the black mage full on the chest and sending her flying into the wall._

 _Now was her chance, Rin dashed for the magical circle and Saber, before something stopped her dead cold. Looking down, Rin saw an unfamiliar magic circle glowing around her, pure energy practically radiating from it._

 _"What the...?" Rin demanded just as the ring flashed with brilliant white light, the last thing she heard was Shirou and Saber screaming her name before nothing._


	2. Chapter 1- An Unusual Team

_**Sorry that it took me so long to update! Here's the first official chapter!**_

 _ **Characters may be a bit OC**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1- AN UNUSUAL TEAM**_

A girl with blonde hair and clear amethyst colored eyes stared intently into the mirror in front of her; she still couldn't believe that she had been summoned for this Greater Grail War. What was even harder to believe was that she had been summoned into a mortal body. Her, the servant class of Ruler.

Ruler couldn't figure out why the Grail had summoned her in a physical form. As a spirit she didn't need to eat or sleep and still have energy for the next day; as a human however, she'd have to take care of human needs such as sleeping, bathing and eating. Another thing that surprised her was that the girl she was possessing, Laeticia looked similar to her actual body; Laeticia had the same physical build and appearance that Ruler had while she was alive, along with the same strong belief in Religion.

What she _did_ know was that the Grail had summoned her because of the irregularity of the Great Holy Grail War; too many servants were being summoned, twenty-one to be exact. From what she could gather from the Grail there were seven already in Trifas, seven in japan and she could feel seven other spirits traveling their destinations unknown. It was strange, being the twenty-second servant instead of the eighth; if this war went out of hand, the number of civilian casualties would easily reach the high thousands, if not lower millions. On top of all this, there was another irregularity...

Ruler glanced towards the bed, on it slept a girl with black hair made into two ponytails on either side of her head; she wore a red sweater with a white cross on the chest and a short black skirt. The girl had literally appeared out of nowhere the night before. Before Ruler could act, the Grail had somehow sent a message to her, telling her to take care of the raven haired girl and that the girl would be one of her greatest allies in trying to set the Holy Grail War on the right course.

Even though Ruler had doubts, she decided to trust the Grail, keeping an eye on the girl as she slept. Indeed the girl could be a great help, there was strong magical energy flowing through her... and the girl didn't seem to be... evil.

Ruler was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a slight groan, eyes once again fixing on the blacked haired girl on the bed just as she blinked open aqua blue eyes. She watched as the girl slowly sat up; blue eyes quickly becoming alert as she took in the unfamiliar area before they landed on Ruler.

"Do not be alarmed." Ruler said when it looked like the girl was going to go on the offensive. "I mean you no harm." She raised her hands in the air, while letting a gentle, kind smile appear on her lips.

The girl took a moment, blue eyes hard as she weighed whether or not Ruler was telling the truth; Ruler could tell that the girl was a tactician, a person who can analyze the situation that they are in quickly. She really would be good to have as an ally.

Finally, the girl nodded, "Where am I? Who are you? What happened to Shirou and Saber? Did Caster send me here?!" The girl shut out question after question, sounding slightly more frantic after each one left her lips.

"You are in France, from what I understand the Greater Grail summoned you here to aid me. I do not know what happened to or who Shirou and Saber are. I do not know the Caster you speak of either." Ruler said calmly before adding. "I am the servant Ruler, the Standard-Bearer who Correctly Guides the Holy Grail War. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Rin. Rin Tohsoka. Wait. Ruler...?" Rin's blue eyes widened as she sank deeper into the bed. "But you're only summoned when the Holy Grail War is thrown off course! Why did the Lesser Grail summon you?"

Ruler blinked, surprised. "Rin, this is not the Lesser Grail War that is about to happen. This is the Greater Grail War." She was beginning to have doubts now; she could sense that Rin was completely convinced that she had been participating in the Lesser Grail War before being sent to aid her. Also the use of Saber and Caster... could it be?

"Greater Grail War?" Rin looked confused, even though she was clearly trying to keep her face blank. "How is that possible? I was just in the middle of a battle for the Lesser Grail..."

Slowly, Ruler made her way over to Rin, sitting next to the darker haired girl. "I have a theory..." When Rin just looked at her, an impatient look on her face Ruler took that as her cue to go on. "The Grail War is fought in many different universes; true, the Grail summons heroes of legend but, since you're here, I'd say that it isn't out of the realm of possibility that the Grail summoned your from a different universe to aid me in righting this Greater Grail War."

Ruler watched Rin process this new information, she was doing remarkable in hiding her emotions, though she did catch a glimpse of disbelief or distress flash through her eyes once or twice.

"Can I ask you why you were summoned? Especially in a mortal body?" Rin asked, turning to face the blonde.

"I don't really know why I was summoned in this body." Ruler began, "However, I was summoned because this Greater Grail War is irregular, there are too many servants participating. Twenty-one excluding myself. I was summoned to be a mediator between the servants for this war."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise. "Twenty-one? I didn't even know that it was possible for the Grail to allow that many servants."

"It isn't." Ruler said simply. "I don't know the specifics, I just know some of the details. Truth be told, there are even more questions than answers at the moment. All I know is that we have to go to Trifas. That's where the Greater Grail will be."

When Rin didn't say anything right away, Ruler glanced at her, deep kindness in her eyes; if Rin really had been summoned from a different universe, this must be a lot to take in.

"Can I ask for your assistance Rin?" Ruler asked softly, preparing for the worst; she wouldn't hold it against her if Rin declined.

Rin said nothing for a moment before meeting Ruler's amethyst colored eyes. "I'll help you. I'll help in any way I can."

"Thank you." Ruler smiled at her and after a second, Rin returned the smile. "Rin, since we are allies, I'd like to tell you my identity."

Rin's eyes widened once again. "Isn't that a big leap in faith? Are you sure you should tell me?"

Ruler laughed, "I trust you. The Grail wouldn't have sent you to help me if you were unworthy. In addition, I'd like you to call me my name instead of Ruler when it is just us."

Rin nodded uncertainly, "Okay, I'll call you your name."

Ruler smiled before declaring, "I am Jeanne d'Arc, the Saint of Orléans."


	3. Chapter 2- A Different Saber

_**Okay! Here's the next chapter! It may be a bit confusing when I mention Saber. You'll see why.**_

 _ **King0fP0wers- I'm probably going to use Medea and Kojirou, plus add OCs for Fate/Prototype Caster and Assassin. I'm also going to be using Fate/Apocrypha characters as well as a few more OCs. I don't really know how I'll differentiate all these servants but I'll definitely let you know when I come up with a solution.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2- A DIFFERENT SABER**_

A large airport streamed with crowds of people, all finally reaching their final destination while others where trying to catch their flights and not be left behind. Among this crowd were two teenage girls, one blonde that made her stand out from crowd and the other with black hair that made her mix in witrh the dark haired group.

The pair were on their way out of the airport when the black haired girl asked the blonde a question that had been on her mind ever since they had gotten on the plane from France.

"Hey Rul- I mean Jeanne, if the war will be in Trifas, then what are we doing in Japan? More specifically, what are we doing in Fuyuki City?" Rin asked as she glanced around.

"I told you that there are twenty-one servants in this war. There are seven servants in Fuyuki City. Another irregularity; it seems that there are _two_ Greater Grail Wars going on at the same time. One here in Fuyuki City and the other that will happen in Trifas." Jeanne said in response.

Rin was silent, her eyes taking in the new information. "I would have said that that's impossible... but with everything that has happened I suppose that it's not." She glanced at Jeanne. "You didn't answer me question though; why are we here?"

"The Grail gave me a bit more information as well, something that may help us. The servant Saber from the first regular Greater Grail War actually destroyed the Greater Grail by the end, after defeating all the other servants and masters." Jeanne began. "Apparently this Saber was summoned once again for this war. I have confidence that Saber along with the master shall aid us."

"How do you know that they'll help us?" Rin asked, feeling a sense of foreboding. She didn't know this universe's Saber. If this Saber had destroyed thed Grail of their own will then chances were that they'd help Ruler. If Saber was forced to destroy the Grail... well, things could get bad.

Jeanne just looked at Rin, a reassuring smile on her face. "I have faith." She said simply.

Rin suppressed a sigh, it wasn't the worse thing she had heard from an ally. In the short time that she had known her it felt like Ruler would be a more reliable than Shirou. She may have loved his naivete, but she already felt that Ruler was much more compatible with her.

* * *

A girl with barely shoulder length black hair sighed as she walked home, she hated this, during the past few weeks her life had been on the line more than she could count. She didn't even _want_ to be in the second Greater Grail War; what was even more ridiculous was that she had summoned the first ranked servant while being the seventh ranked master. Which actually made the other masters want to kill her more.

And if being in a war that she didn't want to participate in, today at school had been completely horrible, she had gotten a test back only to see that she had practically failed the test.

"Ayaka," She watched her servant suddenly appear from thin air; he had tousled golden blonde hair, fair skin and clear emerald green eyes. Instead of his usual blue and silver Armour, he had on a red shirt, black pants and a long black overcoat. "Are you okay? You look like something's bugging you."

"I'm fine Saber." Ayaka sighed, she always felt guilty when she looked at him; he was the strongest servant and yet he was stuck with the weakest master. At least he didn't seem to resent it yet.

Suddenly, Ayaka was pulled from her train of thought as Saber put his arm in front of her, blocking her way, green eyes narrowed and intense. "Show yourself." He said in a simple yet commanding tone.

There was a pause before two girls girls stepped out from behind one of the brick walls that lined the street. One was a blonde with clear amethyst colored eyes and the other had black hair with aqua blue eyes.

"Greetings." The blonde said, bowing politely, a kind and gentle smile on her lips. "I am the servant Ruler and this is Rin."

Saber kept his eyes carefully blank but inside surprise flooded through him. Ruler? Why was Ruler here? "What can we do for you Ruler?" He kept his tone distant. For all he knew this was a trick to catch them off guard.

"I came for your assistance on the Greater Grail War. Is there a place that we can talked privately?" Jeanne asked.

Saber exchanged a glance with Ayaka, the young girl looked completely nervous, her eyes staying completely on Jeanne and Rin. "Do you have proof that you are the Ruler class?"

Jeanne didn't miss a beat. "Saber, you destroyed the Greater Grail the last time it appeared." That was enough to convince Saber that Jeanne was actually Ruler. No one else should have known that.

Once Ayaka saw Saber relax slightly, she nodded. "My house is close, it should be private enough." She started walking again, hearing the others follow after a moment of hesitance.

* * *

Rin couldn't stop staring at Saber; it was too much of a coincidence, the blonde hair and green eyes, the regal bearing. The only question was why was Saber male? The King Arthur she knew was definitely a girl.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Rin silently cursed herself, of course Saber would notice her staring at him.

"You just remind me of someone I knew." Rin said, blushing when she got his full attention; his green eyes seemed more intense than she remembered. Or was it because he wasn't a girl?

"A boyfriend perhaps?" The teasing tone and smile definitely _weren't_ what Rin was used to from her Saber. This male Saber had a teasing side. Great.

"No." Rin snapped, maybe a bit harsher than she intended. Before she knew it, they were at Ayaka's house and sitting in the living room. Was she really paying that little attention to her surroundings? She really was losing her touch.

"So..." Saber said, "What did you want to talk about Ruler?" He looked at the blonde intensely, his green eyes demanded answers.

Rin watched as Jeanne didn't even hesitate at all as she explained the irregularities of this Greater Grail War, wincing slightly when Jeanne explained Rin's situation and hating the sympathetic look that she got from Saber. This male Saber seemed more open with his emotions as well; so not what she was used to seeing. Her Saber was usually stoic and calm.

"Can we count on your help?" Jeanne finished, looking at both Ayaka and Saber.

"I-I don't know." Ayaka said, "I didn't even want to participate in one Grail War. I'm already doing my best to protect myself."

"We should help Ayaka." Saber said calmly. With twenty-one servants around... I feel as if it is my obligation to protect those that aren't involved. Not as the servant Saber, but as myself."

Saber sighed, before turning to his master, "However, it is completely your decision. You are my master and I shall respect your wishes."

Ayaka looked up at Saber, hesitance and fear in her blue eyes before they hardened with determination. "I don't want to fight in either Greater Grail War... but if I have to choose, I'll fight in the one that will save the most people."

"That's my girl." Saber said, smiling at Ayaka, making her blush a deep red before turning back to Jeanne and Rin. "We'll help you."

"I'm glad," Jeanne said returning his smile. "One more thing, it's the same request I gave Rin but when we are alone I would like you to call me by my true name. Jeanne, as I am Jeanne d'Arc."

"The Saint of Orléans?" Sabers eyes widened. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"It's better to be called by my name than Ruler in public when we are surrounded by civilians." Jeanne said simply.

Saber nodded mutely. "Then it seems only fair for you all to know my identity as well. I am-" He was cut of by Rin blurting his name out.

"Arthur Pendragon." Rin blurted out, unable to hold herself back. "Better known as King Arthur, King of Britain or the King of Knights." The other three stared at her stunned.

"How did you know?" Jeanne asked. "I knew immediately since being able to see a servants true identity is an ability of the Ruler class but how did you find out?"

"Let's just say that I know King Arthur from my own universe." Rin said simply before looking at him, confusion in her eyes.

"The only question I have is why this King Arthur is a male instead of a female."


	4. Chapter 3- Preparations

_**Hi! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. This is also a shorter chapter. I'll try to update sooner and make the chapters longer.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3- PREPARATIONS**_

"What do you mean girl?" Saber asked, alarm rising in him. There was no way that he was born as a girl, even if it was in a different universe. As much as he hoped that it was possible; there shouldn't have been a way, not in the time he was born in. Then it hit him; _that's_ why Rin was staring at him, she thought he should have been a girl.

"I probably shouldn't say anything else." Rin said, a blush spreading through her cheeks. She really shouldn't say anything else related to Saber's gender.

Jeanne sighed, making sure to keep an amused smile off her face. She didn't need Rin and Saber mad at her at the same time.

"We can discuss Saber's... gender," Jeanne made sure to choose her words wisely, later. Right now, we should get to Trifas. The real war will be starting soon."

"Can I get packed real quick?" Ayaka asked, feeling rushed. She understood that they had to go, but she still had to pack for a sudden trip.

"Of course." Jeanne said, remembering something else as well; her amethyst colored eyes wiping to Rin. "Rin... you don't have any clothes do you?"

Rin's eyes widened as she too realized her lack of clothing to wear. "Darn it... I don't have any money either." She looked down at her usual red sweater and black skirt. Who knew when she'd get home? She couldn't stay in these clothes forever.

Jeanne sighed, she reached into a bag that she had carrying, feeling guilty as she pulled out some money, Laeticia's euros already converted to yen. She'd really have to find a way to replenish Laeticia's money once this war was over.

"Take this, " Jeanne handed the yen to Rin. "Go buy yourself some clothes."

Rin took the yen, "When do you want me back?"

"Two hours." Jeanne said simply. "We should also give Ayaka some time to make plans for when she is gone."

"Thank you." Ayaka said, smiling gladly at Jeanne. "Rin, you can put your things in one of my bags when you come back. But, should you really go alone?" There was worry in her tone.

"I'll go with her." Saber spoke up, standing to join Rin, a neutral smile on his face.

Rin backed up quickly, face widening as her blue eyes filled with embarrassment. "Y-you don't have too." She quickly shook her head. "I was born here, I know where to go."

"You were born in a different universe. I'll go with you." Saber said sternly, looking at Rin. "Also, if we are to call Ruler Keanne in public, I insist that you call me Arthur."

 _Damn it..._ Rin thought in annoyance. She could tell by Saber- no, _Arthur's_ tone that he would go with her no matter what. He probably wanted to know more about him being a girl.

"Fine," Rin finally huffed as she headed towards the door. "If you're coming, then you're carrying all the bags. Don't expect any help from me."

Jeanne watched as Arthur hopelessly followed after Rin until it was just Jeanne and Ayaka.

"Those two..." Ayaka trailed off. "Are going to be interesting to watch?" She finished uncertainly.

"Indeed." Jeanne said, allowing her amusement to finally show.

A girl with chocolate colored hair sighed as she took a sip of a can of coke. "Savior? Are you here?"

A girl in a dark purple shirt and dark washed skinny jeans appeared from thin air. She was a beautiful girl with curles of midnight black hair and eyes that were the color of dusk or night; dark rich blue irises with an undertone of purple and a cluster of silver flecks near her pupil.

"When aren't I here Winter?" The girl asked, a bored expression on her face. "Is it time to make our move?"

"I guess so," Winter looked uncertain. "The war has started and if the stars are right, the darkness is approaching."

"The darkness is here." Savior agreed, her dark eyes hardening. One does not forget the force that causes their death."

* * *

 ** _So I'm gonna add some OC masters and servants._**

 ** _The first two mentioned OCs at the end of the chapter are actual characters from a book that I'm trying to publish with a few minor changes. Savior and Winter._**

 ** _Also, I may change the pairing. Should it be Arthur X Rin or Arthur X OC._**


	5. Chapter 4- A Conversation

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in months! Here's the next chapter! I'll try to update more!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4- A CONVERSATION**_

Rin walked through the streets silently, Arthur trailing patiently behind her, already carrying a bag or two. By the look on Jeanne's face, she was worried about spending Laeticia's money. Thankfully, Rin didn't need much; she wasn't one of those girls that spent a lot of money on clothes.

"If you have a question, ask it." Rin finally said, impatience lacing her tone, she couldn't stand the feeling of Arthur's intense stare any longer.

"What is it like in your world? Is it the same? How was the Lesser Grail War going?" Arthur paused before continuing, slight embarrassment coloring his tone as he continued, "Am I the same as a lady?"

At that Rin turned her head to look at Arthur, smiling when she saw a light blush across his face. "The city is about the same, nothing different there. The Grail War was... _is_ pretty messy right now. My servant actually betrayed me before I was sent here." She tried to hide the bitterness from her tone but based on Arthur's sympathetic expression, she knew she failed.

"As for you... well in appearances, you look the same, besides the obvious difference in gender. Same green eyes and blonde hair. The Saber from my world was more stoic, more formal definitely doesn't trust as easy as you seem to. She doesn't tease or smile as easily. The Saber from my world seems to be more haunted by her past than you seem to. She wants to redeem the mistakes that she made."

Arthur looked at Rin in surprise, brows lifted, "She told you all that?"

"Not in so many words," Rin shook her head, aqua colored eyes looking up at him, "Ive always been good at reading people, even if they don't want me too. Like you, I can tell your hiding something from Ayaka."

Arthur felt his guard go up, memories of the past Greater Grail War flashing through his head, "For good reason. What happened in the past could shatter her if she knew the truth."

Rin was silent for a few seconds as she entered another store, she rummaged through a few racks before pulling out a white, short sleeved blouse and two black skirts. "I think I'm done." She told Arthur, heading up to the cashier to pay. She didn't say anything else until they left the store and were heading back to the house.

"I'm also good at reading other magis magical abilities." Rin finally said, "Ayaka may not seem that strong on the outside and I could see that she was reluctant to help... but in the end, she agreed to help Jeanne."

She stopped walking then, turning to look Arthur in the eyes. "If there's something I've learned from the war it's this; don't underestimate the weak. You never know what surprises they may throw at you. I learned that from another master"

Arthur was silent for a moment before smiling suddenly, "You're right, even if Ayaka doesn't believe it herself, she's stronger than she could possibly imagine."

Instead of replying, Rin just turned around to continue to Ayaka's house, not really watching where she was going and crashing into another girl. She would have fallen onto her back if Arthur hadn't catched her.

"I'm am so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" The girl she bumped into rambled, she had layered chocolate colored hair and blue eyes the color of the sky. Her face was red with embarrassment and she couldn't seem to look at Rin.

"It's fine." Rin said, trying to reassure the girl before feeling something shift behind her. Looking back, her own face turned red when she realized that she was still in Arthur's grip. Quickly moving to straighten, Rin saw the girl was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Well, after you said it was fine, you were quiet for a while and she ran off." Arthur explained, an amused expression on his face. "Did you get distracted."

"Let's just get back to the house." Rin said, walking quickly from him. Why had she felt so safe when she leaned on Arthur? Why had it felt so right?She couldn't think about him right now; she had to get home and nothing would get in her way.


	6. Chapter 5- Savior and Winter (Plans)

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter up! Thought I'd try to explain some history of my OCs from the very end of Chapter 3. No doubt this chapter may be a bit hectic and confusing but I promise I'll explain more in later chapters. Also Savior will now be known under the name of Kallen instead of Savior. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5- SAVIOR AND WINTER (PLANS)**_

A girl with chocolate colored hair entered a sun-lit apartment, looking around in confusion. Her companion was supposed to be here; where was she?

"Hey Savior, where are you. I ran into the black haired girl and blonde guy like planned. From the reading I got from them, they're not corrupt."

"I didn't think they were Winter." Winter jumped as she spun around to see a young man with extremely wavy brown hair that was so dark it was almost black and dark eyes, leaning against the wall. "Think we can trust them?"

Winter looked at the guy for a long moment, "What the hell are you doing Savior? Why are you..." She didn't know what to say so she waved her hands eratically at his body.

"Why am I a guy?" Savior finished for her, raising a brow as he chuckled at Winter's expression; her face was as red as a tomato, eyes comically wide.

"Yes!" Winter snapped impatiently, "Why would you do that?"

Savior sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "Really, I have no clue. Why don't you ask Tallis?" He looked towards a hallway opposite them as a girl with pin straight fiery red hair emerged from one of the rooms, her brown eyes locked on Savior's face.

"Don't you remember Kallen? In the past, so many centuries ago in your first life you had me make potions that turned you into a male so when you led your armies to war they wouldn't know that you were a female?" She asked, voice holding pure innocence.

"Yes. That was when I was a King. I'm not a King now." Savior pointed out impatiently.

Tallis narrowed her eyes. "Don't you forget your title; no matter how many times you are reborn into a new body, a new century, you are the _Eternal King_ , the King of Princes. King Kallen Ashfyre, even though you are naturally female."

Savior- no, _Kallen_ , sighed, "I was never a King in this world, I don't even _exist_ in this world. Why does it matter if I'm a guy or girl?" By now, Winter was forgotten by the two other people in the room as they glared at each other.

At that, Tallis laughed, "Kallen, you're fierce, no one can doubt your fighting skills or the attention your presence demands. However, don't you agree that as a male, your presence intensifies? I'm not asking you to stay a male in this world... You can stop drinking the potions I give you _after_ you've earned their trust."

Kallen narrowed his eyes at the redhead, taking calculating his options, "If I reveal myself as a girl after we gained their trust, we could end up destroying their trust instead of keeping it."

"Kallen, _we are short on allies_. The darkness has corrupted the allies we've had before, it's destroyed our world. We need these people as allies; _especially_ the girl with blonde hair and purple eyes. _Please_ just take the potion I give you until I say you can stop. You're more intimidating as a guy and you gained more respect."

Tallis was practically begging her to go along with the plan, Kallen could practically see the desperation radiating off the girl's shoulders but she still wasn't sure. All their hope was in this plan; they had no more allies left like Tallis had said, they were either dead or the darkness had corrupted them and now they were now their enemies. The first steps seemed to depend on her gender though.

Finally, Winter spoke up again, "Kallen, if this plan works... then maybe, we can finally end this war. We can restore our world and _go home_. We can have our loved ones back."

Kallen closed his eyes, running his hand through her hair in frustration. _Home_. There was nothing he wanted more than to go home as well. Finally he let out a long suffering sigh as he opened his eyes again.

"Fine. If you really think this plan of yours will work fine, I'll masquerade as a guy for as long as you need. I'll be Kallen Ashfyre." He saw the hope and gratitude appear in Tallis's eyes so he gave her a hard glare.

"You better hope, pray to your Gods that this plan will work. Because if it doesn't, well... I don't even want to think about it."

* * *

 **Sorry if it is confusing! Like I said, I'll explain my OCs history more in further chapters. I think next chapter will go back to Jeanne and Rin's group and hopefully soon I'll have characters from Fate/Apocryopha as well. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 6- Journey to Trifas

**Two Chapters in one day! Yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6- JOURNEY TO TRIFAS**_

Jeanne sighed as she looked around the airport, _again_ she had used Laeticia's money to get herself and Rin more airplane tickets; at least Ayaka had enough money to buy herself and Arthur their own tickets. That shouldn't matter now though; they were finally on their way to Trifas.

"Everything okay Jeanne?" Rin asked, she was walking besides the blonde girl as Arthur and Ayaka trailed behind them. "I saw your face while you were getting the tickets, you were upset about using her money but that isn't the only thing that's bugging you is it?"

Jeanne gave Rin a surprised look; she was more observant than Jeanne gave her credit for. "It's just... usually, if I am summoned, I have a connection to the grail, and I know where all the servants are. I also know their identities right away. With Arthur it was easy but now... everything feels..." She trailed off, not knowing how to describe the feeling she was having. "Fuzzy. Like static on a TV."

Rin's brows furrowed, "That's not good, are you saying that you can't locate the other servants?"

"I can if I focus, but it's like something is blocking me. Like you said, it's not good; if I can't sense other servants then that takes away one of our advantages."

Ayaka spoke up from behind them, gaze nervously going between the two girls. "If that's the case, then instead of all of us going to Trifas, shouldn't Saber and I stay here in the city to keep an eye on things? We can always stay in touch through phones."

Rin gave the girl an admiring look, she wasn't used to hearing good ideas before she said anything. "That's a good idea, it may be better to split up. Tactically speaking. We know you two are on our side, but who knows about the other masters in the city?"

As she spoke though, Jeanne was shaking her head. "I think that is unwise. We are stronger together than apart. I also have a feeling that this will all mix together in an even bigger mess than it already is. I have no doubt that the other masters here will also be drawn to Trifas as well."

Arthur gave Ayaka a warm smile, "It's a good idea Ayaka, I have to admit, a part of me wants to stay too, to protect as many people as I can. But I also think Jeanne is right: we are stronger together."

Ayaka looked at the three of them uneasily, "Maybe you three, but I can't do anything useful at all. I'm not good in most types of magic."

"Then I'll help you." Rin offered giving her a smile, "Just because you can't figure out some types of magic doesn't mean you're not good at something."

The smile on her face turned slightly rueful as she continued. "I had an idiot of a friend who could barely do magic when I first met him back at home. Now he can project his own weapons." She sounded flippancy as she spoke but she could feel her chest tighten as she mentioned the "idiot", she really hoped that Shirou and Saber were okay.

Ayaka shot Rin a grateful smile, "If you can that would be great! Thank you very much!"

"No problem." Rin said as they continued their way to their terminal, "I'm happy that I'm able to help."

"Hey," Arthur said, eyes on a nearby screen that held the flight times and departures, "This is nice and all, but if we don't hurry, I think we'll miss our flight."

Rin couldn't help but course, "DAMN IT!" as they hurried to their terminal.

As it turned out, they almost missed their flight and somehow, Rin ended up next to Arthur instead of Jeanne as the plane took off.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked after a while, turning to face her, a worried frown on his face. "When you were said you'd help Ayaka with her magic you looked... sad." He said the last word as if he wasn't sure it was the right word to use and for some reason it irked her.

"Am I not allowed to be sad?" The words left her mouth harsher than she meant them too but she didn't care. Maybe the stress was finally getting to her. "I was taken from the world I know and thrown into one I don't. Wouldn't you be _sad_ if it were you?"

"I have." Arthur said, taken back by her anger. "I lived hundreds of years ago, this new era is... confusing to say the least."

That made her pause before she spoke. "But at least it's the same world. At least you aren't seeing weird, gender-bent versions of the people you knew before." Rin refused to look at him as she spoke.

"Weird?" Arthur finally let some annoyance leak into his tone, "I'm just trying to be your friend Rin."

"I'm not looking for friends. I just want to go home. At the moment you and I are just two people who are stuck together that have to fix the same problem." Rin said, the words slipping from her mouth before she could think clearly.

At Arthur's shocked expression she quickly tried to apologize. "I'm sorry I-" He cut her off before she could continue.

"There's no need to apologize." Arthur's words were delivered with a cold politeness that Rin was more used to hearing from the Saber from her world. The tone seemed foreign from Arthur. "I'm sorry I overstepped my boundaries."

Neither one of them said anything else and Rin once again looked away from the King of Knights, a hollow feeling settling in her stomach.


	8. Chapter 7- The Dream

**Here's the next Chapter Guys! Hope you enjoy! And Also, I'm going to start taking request so if you have anything PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 7- THE DREAM**_

Rin let out a shocked gasp as she shot up in her bed, looking around, black hair flying all over the place. She was... in her room? How was she in her room? The last thing she remembered was being on a plane next to Arthur and heading to Trifas.

"Are you alright Rin?" Archer appeared from thin air, looking just as she remembered him; spiky white hair, deeply tanned skin, dark eyes with that annoying cocky smirk on his lips.

"You..." Rin lunged out of her bed and threw herself at him her fist hitting against his broad muscled chest before he caught bother her wrist in one hand. " _You Traitor!_ " She practically growled the words at him.

"I did what I had to do to secure the future." Archer said neutrally, no regret in his voice. "Besides, it it makes you feel any better, Caster and her master are dead."

Hearing those words, Rin paused in trying to pull free from Archer's grip. _Caster was dead?_ "What about Saber and Shirou?"

Archer sighed, "They're alive for now... but there are more important things at hand."

"No there's not! I need to find Shirou and Saber!" Rin snapped irritably.

Archer sighed again before letting her go, "Fine. Maybe you'll listen to them."

As he spoke, his form began to waver before disappearing, her house following soon afterwards; the outline wavering before the entire house blinked out of existence. Suddenly, she was standing in Shirou's living room.

"Master! Stay back!" Saber's voice ordered as the sound of running feet could be heard.

At Saber's voice Rin could feel nothing but relief, the voice was clearly female. Saber wasn't a dumb male here.

"No way am I letting you deal with this!" Shirou's voice echoes stubbornly through the hallway just before they reached the living room.

Both Shirou and Saber gaped openly at her; their eyes widening to a comedic size as they took her in.

"Rin!" Shirou rushed forward, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug that she could have probably slapped him for before. "Where did you go?"

Rin pulled away from him with difficulty, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She looked between the two of them, a frown starting to pull at her lips. "Did you two kill Caster and her Master?"

"No. Archer did." Saber informed her, "However, there are bigger things to worry about."

Rin frowned even more, "Archer said the same thing. What's worse?" Really, she didn't think she could handle any thing else at the moment.

"Things are starting to vanish, as if they never existed in the first place. Big things, like cities and people." Shirou informed her angrily, his fist starting to clench at his frustration.

"What?" That was alarming, Rin looked to Saber who nodded her head, "Black tendril like shadows have been appearing out of nowhere and engulfing people, if it's a city or town, the place is gone by the next day."

"What's-" Rin cut off as she suddenly began to feel light-headed, stars dancing in her vision; she felt like she was fading out of existence, just like Archer did.

"Rin! Rin! _Rin!_ " She could hear Shirou and Saber frantically calling out to her but she couldn't say anything and before she knew it, everything was black.

"Rin! Rin!" Rin groaned and opened her eyes blearily, looking around; from the looks of it, she was on a plane... which meant, Shirou and Saber... it was all a dream. Damn it.

Looking up, she saw Jeanne and Arthur leaning over her worriedly, Arthur especially looked frantic. "What are you two doing?"

"You wouldn't wake up." Jeanne explained calmly, though there was worry in her eyes. "Arthur tried before he came and got me. Do you know what happened?"

Rin looked outthe window, "Nothing. I just dreamt about home. It felt so real." She muttered to herself.

Jeanne gave her an understanding glance, "We'll get you home, I promise. It's the least I can do." She opened her mouth to say more but at that moment, pilot asked everyone to return to their seats. They were making their final descent into Trifas.

"We'll talk later." Jeanne said before leaving.

Once she was gone, Rin turned to Arthur, he had been watching her silently as she spoke to Jeanne.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked quietly.

She nodded, looking away from him again, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

She could feel rather than see that he wanted to say something else but he clearly decided against it. She didn't care anyways, she was too deep in her thoughts. The dream felt too real; the danger felt too real. For the moment, all she could hope for was to get home sooner rather than later.

She just wanted to go _home_.

* * *

 **So I brought back in Saber and Shirou from the original Fate/Stay Night series. I might continue to bring bring them into the story, I'm not sure yet. The next chapters will definitely deal more with the Fate/Apocrypha characters.**


End file.
